Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a foldable display device. More particularly, the disclosure relates to a foldable display device which comprises a flexible display.
Background
In recent years, with the development of flexible display technology, flexible displays have been applied to many consumer products. Take a foldable electronic product for example, when a user wants to use his foldable electronic product, the foldable electronic product may be expanded and a display screen of the foldable electronic product may be fully expanded at the same time, such that the display screen of the foldable electronic product becomes larger. When the user needs to carry his foldable electronic product, it is convenient for the user by folding the foldable electronic product to decrease its size. However, when the foldable electronic product is folded, the display screen of the foldable electronic product becomes smaller and it will change the aspect ratio of the foldable electronic product.
Thus, after the foldable electronic product is folded, the aspect ratio of the foldable electronic product may not achieve the aesthetic concept (the aspect ratio shall be between 1.3 and 2). For example, when the foldable electronic product is in an expanded state (namely, being expanded), the aspect ratio is 1.62 (which achieves the aesthetic concept). However, after the foldable electronic product is folded, the aspect ratio becomes 1.23 (which does not achieve the aesthetic concept). When the aspect ratio of the foldable electronic product does not achieve the aesthetic concept, the aesthetic of the foldable electronic product may be affected. Additionally, the aspect ratio of the display screen may also be affected, and it is uncomfortable for the user to view the display screen. Accordingly, it is important to provide a foldable electronic product with the screen that achieves the aesthetic concept, no matter the foldable electronic product is folded or expanded.